The Proteomics Core conducts or consults with the four projects on the seven following experiments. The major techniques involved are 2D-DIGE, mass spectrometry, and OFFGEL fractionation. The major experiments we will provide are: (1) To analyze TnT, Tnl, RLC,TM, MyBP-C, CapZ, and FAK phosphorylation levels using 2D-DIGE. (2) To investigate the sub-proteomic myofibrillar protein expression profile (isoform switch levels along with abundance changes) with 2-D-DIGE. (3) To identify proteins from polyacrylamide gels by in-gel digest or from OFFGEL fractions digested in solution followed by LC-MS/MS analysis on a high mass accuracy/resolution mass analyzer. (4) To identify the phosphorylation sites of proteins of interest by LC-MS/MS. (5) To identify oxidized proteins by Oxyblot, 2D-diagonal gels, mass spectrometry. (6) To identify the cross-linked sites by MALDI-TOF/TOF and LC-MS/MS. (7) To identify alterations and/or abundance of lipids in the myocardium.